Casinos become more popular as years go by. Casinos try to compete with one another to attract attention of patrons. The casinos who have most exciting games will prevail because these games of chance will keep the patrons entertained and increase the choices and diversity of the games of chance located on the casino floors. There are several casino style games of chance that have been played for many years, such as Roulette, Black Jack, and Poker in limited forms. There have also been some recent inventive activities to find that one game which can find its place in the hearts of gamblers. The latter include game such as Black Jack, Roulette, Craps and Baccarat. Many of these games have evolved elaborate conventions, which whilst well understood by experienced players, are intimidating to new table game players. Further, these games have rules, which may be simple once understood, but take some time to learn. For many players there is a fear that they will make a mistake and either appear foolish to the other players and staff, or lose their money unnecessarily. As a result, many players only play electronic gaming machines, as they can make a mistake without embarrassment.
The art is replete with various prior art references teaching different table games and methods. U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,906 to Gruber discloses a specific game using a 121-card deck that seems to separate color and suit. However, nothing in the patent specifies that suit, color, and rank must be genuinely independent, and their exact relationship remains obscure. The deck is much too large for general use, and most standard games have no need of the patented game's implied restrictions on suit symbols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,873 to Freeman teaches a game that includes a deck of cards, tiles, or similar playing pieces, real or simulated on a computer or other device, chiefly characterized by a trilateral organization comprising three independent aspects: suit, value, and color or color group. The plurality of cards representing each element of each aspect comprise approximately equal pluralities of each element of each of the other aspects. Except for auxiliary cards, each card in a single deck represents a unique combination of a single suit, a single color group, and a single value or rank. The preferred form of the invention is a series of related triadic decks of playing cards comprising three suits and three color groups, nonsexist or gender-neutral picture cards, an improved layout, and indicative card backs. The layout improvement typically involves additional set designation markers in the two commonly vacant corners of a card face. Backs are uniform for all cards in a deck but different from deck to deck; the use of the elements of the back is sufficient to remind a player of the general configuration of the deck being used.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20010015529 to Allen teaches a method for playing the casino game utilizing playing cards. The player makes at least one of the following wagers, a card value and suit, excluding Kings a suit, a suit color, and/or groups of card values and suits. From a standard deck of playing cards or preferably a standard deck of fifty-two cards with an additional
Joker, a non-King playing card is randomly selected as the table card. If the table card does not correspond to any card value and/or suit or suit color wagered upon by the player, the players wager is lost and if the table card corresponds to a card value and/or suit or suit color wagered upon by the player, the player is paid an amount based upon his wager.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040066001 to Duncombe et al. teaches a method of operating a casino card game. The game is played with one or more decks of cards. The game includes a playing surface includes first marked areas for placing wagers on one or more aspects of the face value of a single card. A second marked area for placing wagers on one or more aspects of the face values of a plurality of successively dealt single cards. The method permits the players to place wagers in the first and second marked areas. Then the dealer deals a single card. The dealer collects and pays the wagers placed in the first marked area according to the face value of the single card. The game permits the players to place new wagers in the first marked areas.
There is a longstanding need and opportunity for new games that will be easy to learn, fun to play, and more over will be exciting and attract attention of new patrons thereby generating revenue for the casinos. This inventive casino game and method will provide this game and will eliminate drawbacks associated with aforementioned prior art casino games and methods.